Идеи фанатов/Боссы и мини боссы Rebirth
'Страх' Автор - Гринфи 'Описание' Босс встречается при отказе сотрудничества с Еретиками (Смотрите в идеях: NPC). ''1 фаза О начале битвы подробнее можно будет узнать в идеях.Таблица 1 фаза имеет '''15500' здоровья. Имеет пассивные атаки (т.е ''постоянные) и так же есть атаки которые сменяют друг друга. Атаки пассивные (1 фаза) * Выстреливает вокруг себя 12 слёз которые летят по Г-образной траектории (Как эффект брелка Крюкообразный червяк). (Каждые 5 секунд) * Выстреливает вокруг себя 8 грустных бомб которые после взрыва разлетаются на 8 слёз которые летят с очень быстрой скоростью. (Каждые 30 секунд) * На полу появляются красные круги, в эти места через 3 секунды падает ракета (как у Эпичный зародыш). Таких кругов на полу будет 8. (Каждые 60 секунд) *Призывает 4-ёх атакующих еретиков (Смотрите в идеях: NPC ) (Каждые 30 секунд) Атаки простые (1 фаза) *7 (Хаотичных, но при этом в сторону игрока) выстрелов Ипекака которые оставляют после себя лужу наносящий урон. *Начинает крутиться и выстреливается целая спираль из слёз, при этом в вас каждые 5 секунд будет прилетать выстрел Ипекака. *Вызывает волну (Подождите, что? ) трижды при это в случайные стороны разбрасывает выстрелы Ипекака (10 штук) 2 Фаза 2 Фаза имеет 12000 здоровья. Пасивные атаки остаются такими-же и ускоряются в '''1.5' раз, но простые меняются. (Простые атаки 1 фазы ускоряются в 1.2 раза) ''Атаки простые (2 фаза) *Забрасывает игрока бомбами, с двух сторон стены слёз в которых есть отверстия, в них и нужно влезать что-бы не получить урона. *С потолка падает три ножа (Перед падением можно увидеть тень, так же ножи снимают 3 полных сердца, Облатка позволяет получить лишь урон в размере 1.5 сердец) *Разные части пола помечаются красным цветом и спустя 3 секунды там всё взорвётся. Разблокируемые предметы Убийство босса персонажем Айзек : Артефакт: 'Книга Страха''' Убийство босса персонажем Азазель: Артефакт: Неизведанная Сила Концовки: Концовка *#* Игрок Автор:Terest555 О боссе Босс встречается только на этаже "Клавиатура" (см. Идеи фанатов:Этажи), и он как мега сатана:он не двигается и стоит как мега сатана. Начало битвы Босс кричит маму и исаак, понимая, что мама откликнулась и идет, пытается побыстрея убить игрока (на убийство дается всего 10 минут, если они пройдут персонаж многовенно умрет(исключение:Хранитель)). Атаки 1 фазы. 1 Атака:Босс выпускает из одной стороны три луча бримстоуна,через три секунды они пропадут и через 2 секунды по тем местам, где небыло бримстоуна, босс туда выпускает лучи бримстоуна. 2 Атака:Босс вызывает три алычных и три синих зеваки по обоих стороны. 3 Атака:Призывает 10 спиральных мух. 4 атака:Делает рандомное место отмеченым,через 3 секунды вся комната кроме отмеченого места заполняется шипами. 5-стучит по комнате в рандомные места (можно определить по тени как от ноги мамы) 2 Фаза. Вторая фаза отличается тем, что персонаж не может стрелять в босса, но он должен уворачиватсяот пуль,которые идут со стен,спустя минуту этой фазы босс умирает. Архангел Михаил Автор: Бинокль ''О боссе После разблокировки он может заменить Айзека с 39% шансом если у игрока есть обе части ключа.Если игрок победил его в хард-моде то на листе достижений персонажа значок Айзека будет синего цвета,если так же был побежден Айзек в сложном режиме то значок будет обведен кровью(Если Айзек был побежден в сложном режиме то значок будет просто обведен карандашом).Его комната размером 1x2. Начало битвы В начале битвы будет катсцена в которой Михаил отберет у Айзека ключ к Мега-Сатане и спрячет его за высокими металическими блоками(как в TBOI:ANTIBIRTH),после победы над Михаилом блоки пропадут и Айзек сможет забрать ключ Внешний вид Выглядит как Уриил и Гавриил ,но с оранжевыми одеяниями и 4 крыльями. Атаки *В комнате помечается место куда должен встать игрок,через 2 секунды вся комната заполняется светом кроме места которое было помечено *Михаил стреляет 10 лучями света в разные стороны(подобно эффекту предмета голова Тамми) *Михаил выстреливает 4 лучами света затем поворачивает их на 1/4 круга в любом направлений *Михаил резко выстрелит в игрока лучом света *Михаил призывает 4 ангелочков *Куча лучей света бьет в разные места *Если Айзек уйдет слишком далеко то в него ударит луч света *Единственная атака слезами,в которой Михаил выпускает 8 слез священного сердца прямо в игрока. Ты (you) Автор идеи : Сайтамыч Этот босс уникален тем , что копирует ваше имя , просматривая профиль в социальных сетях . Выглядит как Айзек , но с реалистичным строением тела (не имеет половых органов(слава богу)) Он появляется в комнате , которая в 2 раза больше 4-местной . По углам камни с кострами (иногда появляются красные , ещё реже - фиолетовые) Ближе к центру камни образуют лицо сатаны . У самого босса 2-размерная (пардон) пропасть . Появляется на этаже интернет . Для начала , в центре комнаты не сам "ты" а рандомный босс (реже всего - Delirium) но с усилиными показателями . после попеды , камни - рожа сатаны движутся к центру и постепенно создают босса . *'Первая фаза''' 100%-50% хп 1. Кидает в нас карту хаоса 2.Становится квадратнее и берёт Зубчатую кирку , зарывается под землю , появляясь рядом с игроком , и кидает в нас слмазную фигурку любого рамдомного у нас артефакта 3."Засасывает" огонь из костров и делает из них fireball !!!(когда он стреляет им , появляется надпись "fireball !!!") Примечание : так-как он из камня , каждые 5% здоровья у него появляются трещины (после 2 фазы они не появляются) *'Вторая фаза' 50%-25% хп 1.Предыдущие атаки , но быстрее + создание пропастей 2.Начинает спавнить каждые 15 секунд каменные головы , пока вы не уничтожите портал в самом верху комнаты (не спавнит монстров) 3.Спавнит мини-версию делириума у уходит из комнаты через портал. Возвращается после победы над делириумом . *'Третья фаза' 25% - 10-5% хп Босс теряет каменную оболочку и улетает наверх , тем временем вы должны разрушить каменную оболочку . После этого босс начинает действовать как мама , а дверей в комнате становится 8 . Иногда спускается и ударяет кулаком об землю , из-за чего из дверей стреляет сера , а от удара идёт каменная волна с последующей бездной на месте удара . *'Четвёртая фаза' 10-5%-0% хп Босс делает супер-удар и делает в рандомном месте огромную провасть далеко от игрока и падает в неё . Упав туда , вы попадаете домой...полный монстров . Посуте , это новый этаж , который выглядит как комната Айзека (секретная комната) Когда вы попадёте к боссу , вы сначала окажетесь в комнате "я ошибка" а потом , расплываясь , комната превращается в рандомную комнату ЛЮБОЙ игры . После этого вы видите себя...именно себя , босс с вашим лицом в стиле игры . 1.Предыдущие атаки , но в 3 раза быстрее 2. С потолка падает капля крови/кислоты , после этого на этом месте появляется щюпальце . Примечанеи : в последней комнате вам нужно прожить 5 минут , после этого босс спускается и падает в середину комнаты , перед смертью , он скажет следующее : "Постой , "выбранный вами персонаж"!!! Я лишь защищался , а ты меня почти убил... За что ? ЗА ЧТОО ??! ЗА ЧТООООООООООО !!!!!!!!!! ...Почему ты меня не убиваешь ?" После этого вам предстанет выбор : выстрелить в него и получить плохую концовку , или подойти к нему и выстрелить в противопожную сторону . В плохом случае "ты" , перед смертью , проицирует на полу смерть каждого убитого в забеге босса через шипение . В последнем проицировании покажется данный босс , а затем и вы . в этот момент игра на некоротое время крашится , но вы можете двигаться...дальще закон крипи-пасты !!! Шучу-шучу , вы можете зайти в труп босса , после этого начинается концовка В хорошем же случае босс вас поблагодарит за милосердие и отправит вас домой...Нет , не в тот дом , в котором МОНСТРЫ !!! После победы вы откроете "гримёрный манекен" зарежается за 5 комнат . Он создаёт вашу копию , которой вы будете играть , а настоящее тело останется . После смерти куклы вы можете продолжить забег пуже с подобронами куклой артефактами. Также может появится "Я БОГ" . Предмет одноразовый. Превращает вас в синего ежа с красными глазами до конца забега...эффекты : *+2 к скорости *+2 к скорострельности *+4 к урону *+3 к скорости снарядов *+2 к дальности снарядов *+1 к удаче Также даются эффекты на снаряды : страх , прострел , самонаведение и ещё уникальный эффект : "GET OVER HERE!!!" который срабатывает через каждую 25 слезу . ЭТОТ эффект притягивает врага к вам и наносит половину его здоровья...не действует на боссов. Доктор Врач (Doctor Mеdicine) Идея: Creocist Внешне похож на Супер Алчность, но в докторском костюме и в красной фиеске с белым крестом, и вместо глаз у него не монетки, а круглые таблетки. Поведение: появляется в центре комнаты и медленно ходит по ней, не пытаясь преследовать персонажа. Атаки: Стреляет таблетками в 16 сторон, при попадании персонаж получает один из негативных эффектов пилюль. Эффекты складываются. Выстреливает тремя самонаводящимися таблетками. Призывает 2 шприцов или 2 укольщиков (потом напишу в фан.-монстрах). Количество здоровья: как у Монстро II. Дроп: любой "медицинский предмет" (докторская лицензия, плацебо и т.д.). Является отсылкой на серию Гравити Фолз, где Стен соврал, что некий Доктор Врач выписал ему медведя, чтобы тот (медведь) возил его в больницу. Высший Гнев(Ультра-Гнев) Является подорванным духом Айзека,убитый Супер-Гневом. Открывается Смертью от Супер-Гнева. Имеет 3 фазы: 1.Имеет 10000 ОЗ* 2.Имеет 5000 ОЗ,но имеет защиту от урона 50%. 3.Когда у 2 формы остаётся 30% ОЗ,Босс начинает быстро,постоянно стрелять ракетами Эпического Зародыша. Атаки: 1) *1.Выкидывает 2 Супер-Тролль Бомбы в 2 случайных места комнаты. *2.Призывает 2 Гнева(неуязвим к урону в это время). *3.Выстреливает 4 ракеты Эпичного Зародыша по Вертикали и горизонтали. 2) *1.Начинает телепортироваться по комнате и выкидывать бомбы,как Little Horn. *2.Выкидывает 4 Супер-Тролль Бомбы по одной. *3.Призывает 3 Супер-Гнева. *4.Выстреливает 1 ракету, которая разбивается на несколько Тролль-Бомб. 3) 1.Чем меньше процентов здоровья остаётся у Босса,тем быстрее он выстреливает ракеты. Дроп: ЛЮБОЙ взрывной предмет. Грешный Исаак thumb Секретный босс. Он открывается, если пройти сердце мамы (оно живое)за 35 минут. Сам босс делится на три стадии: *1-я стадия Исаак стоит в центре комнаты и машет крыльями. Через 3 секунды начинает призывать всадников апокалипсиса по очереди (Голод,Чума,Смерть,Война). После убийства этих всадников босс призывает еще двух (Завоеватель и Всадник без головы). *2-я стадия Выпускает 12 слез, которые потом возвращаются к нему (Как при артефакте "Разбитое зеркало"). Стреляет 5 слезами которые уничтожают слезы персонажа.Выпускает два лазера по диагонали и горизонтали. *3-я стадия Босс создает двух защитных мух и начинает призывать 7 смертных грехов(Зависть, Похоть, Лень, Гнев, Алчность, Гордыня, Чревоугодие). В конце появляется Ультра Гордыня. Бабушка (Granny) (Granny) Бабушка - улучшенная версия босса Мама. Открывается после прохождения некрополиса 20 раз. Бабушка с шансом в 15% будет заменять Маму в глубинах. Босс делится на две фазы. *1-я фаза Персонаж появляется в комнате с четырьмя дверями. Из одной двери появляется Крампус. Иногда на персонажа будет топать нога. Если из одной двери появится глаз, то через несколько секунд он выстрелит лазером. *2-я фаза Из двух дверей появляются руки, и Бабушка начинает быстро топать ногами(как Сатана). Иногда будет появляться глаз и выстреливать тремя каплями крови в персонажа. Внутренняя оболочка Внутренняя оболочка - улучшенное версия босса Оболочка. Открывается если убить Оболочку используя бомбы. Внешний вид - внутри все в крови а половины кожи черная из за взрывов Атаки: *Стреляет серой по вертикали а вторая по горизонтально *Вначале призывается Брюхо или Двойное брюхо Действие как и обычная Оболочка Босс появляется в Утроба или Некрополис After-Hush Афтер-Хаш (да,да,да он называется молчание) является улучшенной версией хаша. Вот так- В начале он как делериум(безумие) превращается в боссов.Но только в:Polycephalus,Forsaken,Rag-man,???.Затем он начинает бесконечно крутить бримстоуновый + стоя в середине.Может призвать Афтер-Хаш зевак которые очень быстрые.Затем останавливается,ищет точное место положение игрока(нашел,а потом в выбранную сторону стреляет),и стреляет в него мега бримстоун . А потом спавнит его мух и пауков.прячется,и взрывает где нибудь бомбу(ооооочень большую)...Не могу придумать дальше. Тень Монстро Если он будет стрелять кровью то у него будут отниматься жизни. Босс комнаты я ошибка Автор: AkamyreySan Финальный босс этажа "I am Error" (ссылка: http://ru.bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/I_AM_ERROR_(Я_ошибка) ) комната размером с комнату hush'а (именно с комнату босса) в центре стоит статуя обычных размеров сидит "I am Error" но с табличкой на которой написано "it was error" (англ. - это была ошибка) через несколько секунд после того как игрок вошёл в комнату I am error отбрасывает табличку и встаёт, далее появляется 1 зелёная полоска hp (после каждой фазы меняется цвет полоски.) Атаки босса Первая фаза 1000 HP атаки сносят 1 сердце (зелёное здоровье) # босс по спирали атакует глючными порталами (летят так же как слёзы сносят 1.5 сердце при поподании на игрока) из них выпрыгивают монстры 3 этажа # Босс хаатично выбрасывает ножы в разные стороны # Босс выбрасывает мини боссов в рандомном порядке # Босс атакует ножами (как сердце бримстоуном, но ножиками) # если у босса осталось 10% жизней он очень быстро использует все свои атаки (за исключением мини боссов) а так-же прыгает по всей комнате оставляя кровавый след Вторая фаза 2000 hp (жёлтое здоровье) после первой фазы в углах комнаты загораются чёрные костры а босс падает и разрушается после появляется луч ангела и он встаёт в своей огненной форме (каждая атака сносит 1.5 сердце) # Босс создаёт вокруг вас обруч из красных костров и атакует огнём (огонь как остатки от горящих врагов) # Босс прыгает по всей комнате разбрасывая огонь # бегает за вами как гурди младший оставляя за собой след из крови # Босс прыгает в центр комнаты и поднимает руки, после чего на экране появляется надпись "Fire at the floor" (как будто ты использовал карту) и пол светится в некотрых местах, далее идёт атака как у ангела, но не с лучами света а с огнём который мгновенно исчезнет после конца атаки # если у босса осталось 15% hp он быстро бегает за вами оставляя за собой синие костры (если вы получили урон то атака прекращается и начинается ещё раз) Третья фаза 3500 hp (красные здоровье) после второй фазы босс падает на колени и сгорает, оставляя за собой пепел. после этого появляются 4 артефакта которые нужно быстро взять, далее пепел краснеет и из него в игрока вылетает Бримстоун следующий за ним, из пепла встаёт Демоническая форма с закрученными рогами и перевёрнутым крестом на лбу (после этого каждая атака сносит 3 сердца) # Босс выбрасывает вокруг себя 7 глючные порталов из которых выходят 7 смертных грехов # Босс выбрасывает во все стороны 8 лучей бримстоуна # Босс призывает крампуса и падшего. # Босс прыгает по всей комнате оставляя кровавый след и выпуская вокруг себя очень много капель крови # Если у босса осталось 50% hp он прыгает в центр комнаты и начинает стрелять вокруг себя огромным количеством слёз (как hush только ещё больше) и бримстоуна # когда у босса остался 1% hp он падает на колени и поочереди вызывает боссов которые появляются в некрополисе (Жирдяй, Королева падали, Папочка длинные ноги, Маска позора, Врата, Локи, Ущемлнная, Триахнид) Босс падает на колени и превращается в прах, далее включается анимация где Айзек находит табличку в прахе и видит что на ней написанно "Sorry" (англ. - Прости) Мега-Сатана 6.6.6 Автор: AlexGamerson Мега-Сатана 6.6.6 является ХАРД версией Мега-Сатаны, имеющий 50 000 хп. Чтобы его разблокировать Мега-Заряд(артефакт) и после разблокировки появится листок со словами "Метал режется, чаще выстрелы, чувствуется больше зла, везде красные глаза - кто это?". Чтобы попасть к нему вам потребуется взорвать в комнате ангела и получить часть его ключа, а затем взорвать сатану в Удалить повторяющееся слово дьявола, появится Демон, убить его, и получить часть его ключа. После этого получится Ключ Зла, который откроет комнату к Мега-Сатана 6.6.6. Затем вам нужно попасть в сундук или в тёмную комнату, в которой находится дверь к мега-сатане. Ключ Зла используется и дверь откроется. Если вы готовы сразится с Мега-Сатаной 6.6.6 вы можете войти в дверь. После этого вместо пентаграмы на полу будет красная кнопка, которая вызовет Мега-Сатану 6.6.6. Комната окажется в портале типо Void. И теперь вас ничто не спасёт в битве с босом, только вы и артефакты, ведь ЩА БУИТ МЯСО. Фаза 1. В 1 фазе атаки как у обычного мега-сатаны. Внешне похож на самого Мега-Сатану но на его правом глазу показан кусочек металла, намекая на то что он робот. Фаза 2. Появляется если у него останется 25 000 хп, кожа рвётся оставляя куски металла, меняются атаки(кроме мега заряда). Атаки 2 фазы: # Удары металлическими руками без волны камня. # Выстрелы кровавыми слезами и бримстоунов из рук. # Создаёт перед собой 5 сатанинских костров, из которых появляются огоньки. # Призывает 2 боссов (иногда 3 или 4). # Вытаскивает 1 рог и метает его и рог делает рывки из стены комнаты в другую *примечание: атаки наносят урон в 2 СЕРДЦА, ДВА СЕРДЦА, КАРЛ!!! Фаза 3, последняя. Появляется когда у босса остаётся 5 000 хп, вся кожа сдирается и он показывает свой металлический облик, и становится яростнее. Делает чаще 1, 2 ,5 атаку и мега-заряд. Если умереть на этой фазе, то разблокируется персонаж Святой (подробнее в идеи фанатов/Персонажи Rebirth). Если вам каким-то чудом удастся его победить, то появится вход в дом Айзека и появится концовка, в которой Айзек заходит домой и видит маму, которая его искала и появляется из угла его Папа и Мегги и затем он делает снимки которой сохраняет на память. Тишина (Silence) Автор идеи - PollBearer. Является тем самым Молчанием без кожи. Если на уровне Пустота убить 5 боссов, не считая Сумасшествие, то после убийства финального босса напротив сундука появится проход в Утробу. Запрыгнув туда, игрок сразу попадает в бой с Тишиной, который проходит в комнате тех же размеров, что комнаты Молчания и Сумасшествия, а так же имеет спрайт Зарубцованной матки. Количество здоровья Тишины определяется так же, как и количество здоровья Молчания, но при этом оно увеличивается в полтора раза. Сначала босс уходит в пол, как Молчание, и не атакует. Вместо этого он будет призывать мух и зевак Тишины (аналогичны мухам и зевакам Молчания, но красного цвета и с удвоенным здоровьем), которые будут в больших количествах выходить из проходов в стенах. После того, как комната будет зачищена, проходы будут завалены, а Тишина выйдет на поверхность и лично сразится с протагонистом. Атака 1 - частые выстрелы в сторону протагониста пятью крупными самонаводящимися слезами, которые светятся ярко-красным, а не фиолетовым. При завершении серии выстрелов Тишина издаст мощный рёв и выстрелит огромным взрывным снарядом с большим радиусом взрыва. Атака 2 - Тишина быстро перемещается по комнате, оставляя широкий кровавый след и разбрасывая вокруг себя сгустки красных снарядов, подобные атакам босса Монстро. Атака 3 - Тишина уходит в пол, а затем появляется в середине комнаты, после чего целится в персонажа и пытается поразить его широким кровавым потоком, как от Мега-заряда. Одновременно с этим используется атака 1 со слегка сниженной скорострельностью и без взрывного выстрела в конце. Когда босс потеряет половину здоровья, из заваленных проходов вырвутся кровавые потоки, открывая их. Из открытых проходов будут периодически появляться небольшие группы мух и зевак Тишины. Увеличивается скорострельность при использовании первых двух атак и скорость перемещения во время атаки 2, а рядом с Тишиной начинают кружить шесть больших защитных мух красного цвета. Также появляются новые атаки. Атака 4 - Рядом с боссом появляются кровавые сгустки, такие же, как и те, которыми атакует протагонист, имея артефакты Анти-гравитация и Сера. Сгустки стреляют кровавыми потоками в 4 стороны в форме "+" или "х". Атака 5 - Тишина уходит в пол, а на её месте появляется случайный "безумный" босс красноватого цвета. После убийства босса или по прошествии 15 секунд происходят галлюцинации, а затем Тишина выходит на поверхность и стреляет кровавыми потками в восьми направлениях. Награда за прохождение - гордость за то, что вы это сделали. Да, в плане фантазии я недалеко от Эдмунда ушёл. Mr.Isaac Внешность Выглядит как Исаак с очками с цепью. Атаки 1. Фаза первая Стоит на месте и стреляет самонаводящимися ракетами Иногда выпускает по 3 бомбы в игрока. 2.Фаза вторая Босс теряет 20% здоровья.Фаза 2 начата Выстреливает уже не по одной а по 3 ракетам (так же самонаводящимися). Бегает кругами, за собой оставляет синие пятна, которые замедляют персонажа Кидает по 5 тролль бомб с интервалом 1сек. 3. Финальная фаза Делает злое лицо, осталось 50% ХП Стреляет по 3 супер-тролль бомб Выстреливает ракетами подобно артефакту: Эпичный зародыш в банке. Бегает все быстрее, так-же оставляет за собой синий след. Подробности найдете в шаблоне ---> Брат Ларри Сразу говорю, что я не знаю, придумал ли кто-то это или я первый(в чем я сомневаюсь). Если у этого есть автор то пусть ОН напишет, что это ЕГО идея. Описание(картинку сделаю потом): Большой и склизкий, с зеленоватой... поверхностью тела. Не очень длинный. В отличии от Ларри Младшего не сегментирован(разделен на части). Атаки: - Преследует игрока по его траектории с низкой скоростью, ускоряясь(в 2.5 раза) раз в 3 секунды, нанося урон в 1 сердце. - Когда на одной линии с игроком плюет 4 ОЧЕНЬ БЫСТРЫМИ выстрелами вперед(чтобы спастись нужно бежать в сторону когда его щеки надулись). Открытие: Открывается легко. Нужно убить Ларри Младшего 20 раз. Из него выпадают: лимон(без комментариев), сгусток крови, жажда крови. Появление: Появляется в подвале и пещерах(и всех их разновидностях) со среднем шансом. Сложность: Без супер артефактов и кривых рук где-то 3-4 из 10(Ларри 1-2, Чаб 2-4). Это мое мнение. Может кто-то не согласен. Изначальный Выглядит как айзек из оригинальной игры, перед битвой он вам кое что скажет: "Вы уничтожили мой мир, вы ИСПОРТИЛИ его, испортили мир, где выживает сильнейший своими гадхедами, хаосами и другой имбой, это ещё можно было стерпеть... НО ЭТО!!! ЭТО НЕПРИЕМЛЬМО!!! Ваши тупые дополнения в виде всяких ретекстуров, тупые ДЛС c предметами из разряда "Завтрак". Я терпеть больше не могу... Вы... Довели... МЕНЯ" После этого по комнате появляются тролль бомбы, которые следуют за вами, сам он не получает урона. Атаки * Вырыгает в вас самоноводящийся Бримстоун в 8 разных сторон * Призывает боссов Eternal Edition из оригинальной игры * Град слёз, все они падают с неба, определить можно по тенью, которую и то не всегда увидишь * Кидает бомбу, которая быстрее похоти в 2 раза. 2 фаза "Грязный ньюфаг, как я заметил, у вас тоже есть некоторые хардкоры, может использовать их? Ах да, я забрал у тебя все предметы, что появились после Wrath of the lamb, удачи". * Вырыгает Мегабримстоуyн в четыре стороны как крампус, может их крутить. * Создаёт каменную волну, как у мегасатаны, только она куда шире. * Останавливается на 3 секунды, а потом кидает в вас карту хаоса. * Призывает сестёр вис, которые сильнее обыкновенных в 3 раза Финальная фаза "Ты думал, что уничтожил меня, ахахаха - азазаза. До ребёрфа можно было бесконечно много брать ХП, чмо", - Он стал неуязвим для атак, и чтобы уничтожить его, надо собирать предметы из дополнений и ребёрфа (и что после), тем самым он будет получать урон.Чтобы убить, нужно собрать 3 предмета из каждого дополнения (бустерпаки не в счёт). После того как вы собрали все артефакты, перед гибелью он произносит фразу:"К-к-к-как? Н-н-невозможно, кАк, КаК, ты убил меня, НЬЮФАГИ НЕ СМПОСОБНЫ!!! НЕ!!! НА!!! ЧТО!!!" После он превращается в статую, и взрывается. 'Надоедливый пёс '(by RoMAN44y) С помошью красного шарообразного артефакта он проникает в эту thumbвселенную и атакует вас. *Атака 1 : Босс стоит сверху комнаты и держит в руках лапах арефакт. Из красного шарообразного артефакта исодит оранжевое и голубое свечения. Свечения выглядят как полосы исходящие от артефакта как от диско-шара. Они вращающиеся вокруг него по часовой стрелке. Полосы света менют цвет каждые 4 секунды. Голубые наносят урон когда вы двигаетесь через них, а ораньжевые-когда вы стоите в них (не двигаетесь). *Атака 2 : Босс грызёт большие кости и выгрызает костяшек. *Атака 3 : Аналогична 2-ой, но босс грызёт чёрные кости и выгрызает, соответственно, чёрных костяшек. *Атака 4 : Босс несколько раз кидается на игрока, а потом возвращаеся на верх комнаты. Награда: Легендарный артефакт 'Поглотивший '(by RoMAN44y) (Открыто для редактирования!) Внешне похож на босса "Оболочка". *типо истоия* Этот босс поглощает артефакт (не ваш, он так спавнится). Существует 5 вариации: #Проклятие башни #Рвотный корень #В разработке... #В разработке... #В разработке... Атаки вариации №1 : 1. Босс каменеет. В одном месте в комнате появляется безобидная зелёная лужа (место определяется рандомно). Зелной лужей обозначается безопасная зона, так-как через 4 секунды всю остальную комнату засыпает одновременно активированными бомбами (не тролль-бомбами !). Они взрываются одновременно. 2. Босс быстро метает в вас 3 тролль-бомбы . 3. Когда у босса остаётся мало здоровья, он каменеет и начинает кидать в вас тролль-бомбами каждые 3 секунды. Где-то в комнате появляется кнопка окружённая супер-особыми камнями (из этих не выпадает ничего) Награда : нет вам не выпадет ужасный артефакт этой вариации (исключение). Вам выпадет бомбовый артефакт и золотая бомба. Атаки вариации №2 : В разработке... Взрыво-меч (Идея 33333donatello33333) Начало: летит на пол, и отнимает 1 сердце (взрыв) Атаки (фаза 1) * Ставит камни вокруг вас на 3 сек * Стрельба серой * Ставит тролль-бомбы Фаза 2- Появляются маленькие мечи Атаки (фаза 2) * Все те же * Атака самим собой(как дингл) Pixel sword by m42ngc1976-d8ln5sx.png ТЫБЕЗУМЕНБРО ТЫБЕЗУМЕНБРО (UMADBRO) - моя ФАНАТСКАЯ идея Мини-босса, появляющийся от Подвала, до Утробы. Является альтернативой мини-боссу - Гордыня. Разблокируется после нахождения за игру 2 комнаты Я-ОШИБКА. Фазы # Создает по краям комнаты, 4 тролль-бомбы, разбросанные в случайных местах. Самому мини-боссу, в отличие от Гнева, бомбы не наносят никакого вреда. # Когда у мини-босса остаётся 70% жизней, он становиться неуязвимым, и создает возле себя 1 из 7 смертных грехов. # Когда вы убили созданный мини-боссом смертный грех, он становиться уязвимым. UnlockUMADBRO.png| Открытие его UMADBRO2.png| Мини-босс UMADBROART.png| UMADBRO? Ультра Жаднейшее (Ultra Greediest) Разблокировка = Пройти усложнённый режим жадности с головой хранителя. Выглядит как алмазный Ультра Грид.Но при ударе кулаком из дверей выходит 2 сthumb|290pxамоноводящихся лазера,при топаньи падают монетки ключи а из дверей выходит по 5 Супер Алчностей из каждой двери.Изо рта стреляет не монетами а лазером.Во время прыжка выстреливает 20 взырвных монет(не монеты бомбы).Стандарно имеет 6000 здоровья с защитой в 100 единиц. Интересные факты Каждый артефакт который вы подобрали увеличивает здоровье этой 3 фазы на 100. Босс был сделан фондом СпидВагона Безногий Идея : Вьюнок слайм thumbБезногий - босс , который встречается в пещерах и глубинах. Его здоровье равно 300 хп. Атаки *'Ползает по комнате и оставляет за собой красный кровавый след. ' *'Выплёвывает в сторону персонажа 5 кровавых слёз .' *'Ускоряется к персонажу. ' *'Выплёвывает 5 пауков.' 'Герцог Глаз' right Разблокировка: Убить Оно Живое 21 раз. Встречается в пещерах, имеет 450 HP. Является усложнённым аналогом Герцога Мух. Атаки: 1 фаза: 'Герцог Глаз летает по комнате и иногда создаёт по 5 красных и 10 обычных мух. Есть шанс, что вместо 15 мух(красных и обычных) появятся 6 больших красных мух. Если вы не смогли убить мух за 13 секунд, то босс приземляется на пол, восстанавливает своё здоровье и харкает в вас залпом снарядов(атака Монстро). После этого он будет быстрее летать по комнате и плюс будет оставлять красную жижу, наносящую урон. '''2 фаза: 'Когда у босса будет 70% здоровья, он сядет на пол и заспавнит рой серых мух вокруг себя(защитные мухи, эффект Pretty Fly), после этого он будет неуязвим, однако иногда Герцог Глаз будет атаковать красной жижей вокруг себя. Когда он заспавнит рой мух, у него вылетят глаза( на картинке они отсутствуют сразу, но глаза будут у босса в первой фазе). Эти глаза имеют по 75 здоровья, каждые 5 секунд они будут стрелять в персонажа одним снарядом. После их уничтожения Герцог Глаз уничтожит свою защиту и будет летать по комнате с медленной скоростью, однако он будет харкать вас по 1 глазу(уменьшенная версия предыдущих глаз с 30 здоровья, стреляют каждые 7 секунд) и небольшому залпу из кровавых слёз(меньше чем у Монстро). '3 фаза: 'Когда у Герцога Глаз будет 25% здоровья он начнёт быстро передвигаться в сторону игрока и открывать пасть, пытаясь укусить вас. Иногда он останавливается и выплёвывает в вас залп кровавых слёз. После смерти босса появляются 2 больших глаза и несколько мух.thumb 'Дроп с босса: 'После убийство босса открывается специальный активный артефакт: Флейта Глаз. Заряжается за 4 комнаты. При использовании появляются 2 глаза, который стреляют во врагов с вашей скорострельностью, уроном, тип атаки не сохраняется - они будут стрелять слезами в любом случае. Всадник Молчания Автор:DangerOfNothing 'Разблокировка: 'Открыть расширенную версию Синей Утробы. '''Атаки: 1 фаза: ' Всадник молчания появляется в середине комнаты и медленно летит в разные стороны, призывая синих зевак и мух молчания. '''2 фаза: ' Когда у Всадника будет 90% здоровья, он начнет атаковать игрока, летя на таран, оставляя синий след на который нельзя наступать. После полета, он создает шипы на полу и призывает личинок и мух молчания. После их уничтожения, шипы пропадают и он стреляет 4-мя кровавыми снарядами, которые делятся на 4-ре и летят крестом. '3 фаза: 'Когда у Всадника будет 30% здоровья, он делится на голову и лошадь. Голова стреляет взрывными и кровавыми самонаводящимися слезами. Лошадь летит на таран и создает личинок молчания и синих зевак. 'Дроп с босса: ' После убийства всадника вам выпадает предмет под названием "Лошадь?" Это активный предмет, который заряжается за 6 комнат. Дает игроку полет и скорость. При использовании, стреляет 3-мя взрывными слезами, которые не наносят урон игроку и наносит большой урон врагам. Церера Автор: DuoActive Разблокировка' Уничтожить 250 камней, победить Сатану 5 раз. 'Особенность: Является неуязвимым, но поэтапно теряет силу. Всего нужно переждать 1:30 секунд, а потом атаковать. Комната 2 на 2 с большим количеством шипов Фазы: Первая фаза: Длится 15 секунд. В основном шагает и делает рывки и прыжки к игроку. После прыжков остаются кратеры и камни, которые могут нанести урон в одно сердце. После фазы трескается. Вторая фаза: Длится 1:15 секунд. Несколько замедляется, но начинает изредка призывать каменных врагов (4-8), сырых врагов, а сам уже метаться камнями. После фазы совсем иссякает, после чего его можно атаковать. Третья фаза: Церера полностью неактивен, его можно атаковать. Если вы его не победите за 20 секунд, он вернётся ко второй фазе, которая уже длится 30 секунд. После победы каменные враги исчезают. Дьявол но зовите просто Лич (The devil but just call me Lich) Автор: Кино Зукна thumb|left|372px ''' Особенность: Главный антагонист в этаже Пекло. В этом этаже все враги будут под его контролем это будет заметно по красным зрачкам и есть шанс, что враг может возродиться только он будет бегать на героя или будет лежать, но при этом стрелять. При входе в комнату после появление заставки Лич уже стоит рядом с айзеком и пытается его укусить. Комната боя схожа с ареной с мясником из диабло 3.Этот враг слаб в атаках и он по фазам призывает духов.И в фазах где он не сражаеться в том числе и 4 он восстанавливает себе здоровье.И когда у врагов мало хп то они ослабевают. ' Секретный босс режима альтернативы.Чтобы найти его надо найти его убежище.Если не убить его и спуститься то протагониста кто то убьет что и считаеться за концовку. Фазы: Первая фаза:thumb|328px 'Лич просто пытается вас укусить, убегает от вас, и кидает живое мясо и тухлое мясо периодически он 'инверсирует протагониста и в решетке иногда вспыхивает огонь.' Вторая фаза : Он прячется в горе мяса и призывает Копрофила который будет медленно идти на протагониста но. * В 1 атаке он всё ещё идет на протагониста, но уже кашляет и выплевывает горящие живо мясо и огненные красные слезы, которые наносят айзеку 0.5 урона при прикосновение 0.5 урона через секунду и 0 урона через секунду. * В 2 атаке он кидает цепь на протогониста и цепляеться за стену при этом кусок стены горящий камень/уголь падает при возрата цепи рядом со стеной * В 3 атаке он орёт потом начинает крутиться при этом и кидается костями как фонтан и чуть-чуть мясом. * В 4 атаке он кидается на игрока потом орет на протагониста что вызывает малый эффект головокружение и инверсию и через секунду он снова бежит таранить протагониста. * В 5 атаке он прыгает он прыгает и почти как в 3 атаке он при приземлении кидается костями но только чуть по дальше. * В 6 атаке он просто махает своей рукой при близком расстоянии от протагониста. * В 7 атаке он снова прыгает но ломает себе ноги и одну руку так что они застревают в решетке и он начинает катиться к айзеку. # В 8 атаке он просто кидает свою цепь в протогониста пока не стукнуться об стену и после столкновение он быстро откатиться от него ибо при столкновении из пола появляется огонь. Потом когда у него не будет руки с цепью он просто не сможет сам котиться и протагонист должен его катить до стены что бы его уничтожить огнем всего надо сделать это 3 раза. Третья фаза: Он снова вступает в бой только вот он призывает три головы маску с мухами, гнилую голову, и мстительного духа, * В 1 атаке он становиться более агрессивным и нападает чуть быстрее на игрока меньше трусит но и больше уворачивается кусается. * В 2 атаке когда рядом нет голов, то он топает ногой на пол/решетку и к врагу идет по очередям пламя . * в 3 атаке он прыгает и при приземлении наступает маленькая волна огня . О головах Маска с мухами * 1 атака кашляет мухами и иногда быстрыми комарами (москитами) летит диагонально впрочем, как и все головы при приближении 2 и 3 атаки Лича старается улетать в другую сторону Способ убийства - приманить Лича 2 или 3 атакой на маску с мухами. Гнилая голова * 1 атака это кашель обычными отравленными слезами (более слабая атака Монстро) и оставляет после себя зеленую лужу при попадании в огонь начинает гореть и лететь более быстро периодически начинает фонтанном кидадся огненными слезами и так пока протагонист не убьет его. Мстительный дух Тупо голова смерти с огненным уроном но. * 1 атака он может ускоряться, если он далеко от протагониста после смерти одной головы у него появляется ещё одна атака. * 2 атака если он в средней дистанции от игрока то он бросается на протагониста и потом дальше летит (не волнуйтесь если вы конечно волновались у него на этом тоже есть кулдаун) способ убийства - тупо убить две головы дальше он просто тухнет. Четвертая фаза: После убийств всех 3 голов Лич снова призывает Прыгучего ползуна и прыгает в горе мяса. * 1 атака прыгает. * 2 атака Лич из горы мяса кидает обьетки в том числе и кость которая имеет эффект перелома. # 3 атака Ползун вцепляется в стену и начинает ударять языком об пораллейную от него стену. * 4 атака Ползун снова вцепляется в стену языком но при этом старается таранить протагониста. * 5 атака после получения урона он начинает 2 фазу . он заползает вверх и начинает своими огненными лапками пола атаковать в thumb|398px героя при этом из тыкающей лапки летать огненные слезы атака схожа с Wormwood (Горечь). * 6 атака Ползун вешиться на лапках и скачет по разным сторонам при этом стреляя огненными слезами. * 7 атака ползун падает притворяется что не может подняться но потом прыгает и бежит на героя потом обратно заползает на потолок (2 раз атака будет просто без претворения). * 8 атака Падает язык из потолка потом возвращается через 2 секунды падает взрывная огненная слеза и так 3 раза Пятая фаза: Лич уже сердитый прыгает из горе мяса в героя с огненными руками Теперь Лич редко убегает и продолжает уворачиваться * 1 атака Лич кидает огненный камень/уголь и тот лежит пока протагонист не потушит * 2 атака Лич прыгает на игрока и оставляет после себя огненную атаку по траектории +. * 3 атака Лич встает в центр и делает огненную атаку по траектории + когда атака закончилась то Лич продолжает стоять а дальше начинает появляться предупреждение о том что все место всполохнет кроме траектории + решетка вспылхивается огнем не задевая Лича и траекторию + * 4 атака Лич телепартируется в паралейное ему место (примерно если он был справа сверху то он телепартируется в влево вниз) и кидает фаейрболл * 5 атака Лич бежит на протагониста и с дышит огнем после чего он выкашливает один фаейрболл на протагониста * 6 атака 2 фаза Лич делает свои руки более огненными и большими * 7 атака Лич вертит свою руку и большим линейным взмахом пытается ударить героя и выпускает 3-5 огненных слез и так и левой * 8 атака аналогично 1 атакой только он кидает несколько камней/углей * 9 атака призывает 6 фаейрболов и направляет на протагониста и так 3 раза. Что после смерти и какая смерть неизвестно... (Если что простите за мой найс русский) Бескожное молчание Теперь возможно Появляется в центре комнаты thumb|263px Атаки При полном здоровье Стандартного Хаша Стреляет слезами континуума вокруг себя десять раз с промежутком в две секуды Призывает снаряды вдоль стены и запускает в противоположную стену, слёзы оставляю кровавые лужи наносящие урон В комнате появляются спирали стреляющие 3 потоками серы в случайные стороны Призывает хаш-пауков При половине здоровья Изо рта выстреливает лазером Мега Сатаны поролейно выстеривая из глаз в противоположную сторону от игрока слезами континуума полукругом Из глаз стреляет лазерами технологии с эффектом резинового клея, медленно направляет к игроку Призывает хаш-мух и хаш-зевак в двойном количестве Стреляет десятьми большими медленными слезами вокруг себя, слёзы распадаются на болле мелкие и мелкие и т.д. Из глаз стреляет двумя потоками серы как обычное Молчание При третьи здоровья Глаза вылетают (см. "Безглазое молчание") из орбит и рывками преследуют игрока, иногдо стеляют тремя слезами в игрока При тысячи здоровья Начинает передвигаться по всему поле битвы с нормальной скоростью призывая хаш-зевак, хаш-мух, хаш-коконы и хаш-пауков каждый отскок от стены Все выше перечисленный атаки остаются Босс был сделан фондом СпидВагона Крыло-Муха (Wing-o-Fly) Хаотично рывками двигается по комнате с промежутком в одну секунду Каждый рывок вылетают расширяющиеся снаряды с дальностью во всю комнату 5% шанс на то что выстрле произойдёт кольцами Технологии X После смерти призывается десять Очень Жирных Мух Босс был сделан фондом СпидВагона 'Патриарх' 'Аналог Матриарха, только после смерти появляется Королева Падали. thumb|left|114px ' Босс был сделан фондом СпидВагона Большой честер(Big CHESTer)(Автор:Gameman120) фаза 1 : В комнате с боссом стоит большой сундук. До него надо дотронутся и появится босс.Он подпрыгнет и у него появятся шипы. Он будет хаотично бегать по комнате и призывать сундучных зевак.Также он будет пулять золотыми монетами в сторону героя. фаза 2 : Сундук прыгает в середину шипы становятся длиннее. Сундук выстреливает в 4 стороны серой и вращает ее по часовой стрелке. Фаза 2 начинается когда у Честера остается половина всего здоровья. Фаза 3: Шипы исчезают вместе со стенами. Из стен выходят сундучные зеваки, а Честер погибает. Остается только победить зевак. Безысходность(Hopelessness) (не закончено) Является финальным боссом. Категория:Идеи Фанатов